villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Warren Cornfield
Warren Cornfield is a major antagonist in The Power of Five third book, Nightrise, by Anthony Horowitz. He is not openly evil and he does not support the Old Ones or even know of their existence, but he is obnoxious, arrogant and delusional. He follows his business duties to the letter and is more concerned about his boss than anyone else's life. Biography Role in the book When Alicia takes Jamie Tyler to meet her old boss, Senator John Trelawney (who is running for President of the United States of America) Warren Cornfield is the first security guard who approaches them. He recognizes Alicia and brags about her being an unwelcome visitor. Alicia demands to see John. Warren says he's too busy and that'll be impossible. She also says that Warren is not John's secretary but Beth is and he should call her. Warren does, scowling, and eventually lets them go on up and no funny business. Warren gives Jamie rude glances as he leaves them. When they are in a meeting with Trelawney and Jamie impresses the senator by using his telepathic powers to see into a sealed box, Cornfield bursts into the room in a panic saying he recognized Jamie from a newspaper about him being a convicted murderer. In reality, the lie was orchestrated by the Nightrise Corporation and its part of a ploy to capture the Gatekeepers. Cornfield is so naïve he believes everything the police say, when Trelawney has just proven he is more cautious and knows half his staff were with Nightrise before they were hired. Trelawney wants to fight corruption in business but Cornfield has blind faith in the Law and this is his mistake. Cornfield demands to call police and John dissuades him, congratulating Jamie and saying good luck with breaking into prison and finding Scott Tyler. Warren Cornfield can only stand in dismay as he watches Alicia and Jamie leave. Its presumed John Trelawney, being a good man, filled in Warren on Jamie's innocence, but this is uncertain. Warren Cornfield later returns in the finale in the town of Auburn, California. Warren is guarding his boss as John celebrates his birthday with his family on a podium. However, the evil Susan Mortlake is in the crowd with a brainwashed Scott, and unbeknowest to Warren, Susan gives Scott the order to secretly brainwash Warren's mind. Soon, Warren becomes a puppet under Scott's control. Scott orders Warren to shoot Trelawney dead, and Warren curls his finger on his gun trigger, and almost shoots, but then Jamie thankfully turns up and yells (telepathically) "NOT TRELAWNEY! THE WOMAN!" Although Jamie knows this is the most terrible order of his life, Warren fires, aiming instead at Susan Mortlake, who is thrown backwards immediately, dead as soon as the bullet hits her. Cornfield is later tackled to the ground in all the ensuing chaos and confusion. He is presumably arrested, and although he never meant to kill anyone (as he was brainwashed) he possibly remains in prison for life for manslaughter. Warren Cornfield has a dazed look in his face the last time he is seen and doesn't even resist arrest; all life has gone out of him and he is utterly confused. Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Disciplinarians Category:Power of Five Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Businessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero